Kotetsu's Last Stand
by SoSuke40
Summary: Tiger and Bunny: Episode 24. When Kotetsu's down, his secret is revealed to his partner, but what does Bunny think of it? Rated T because of something small I add at the end.


**Title: **Kotetsu's Last Stand

**Author: **Sosuke40

**Summary: **Tiger and Bunny: Episode 24. When Kotetsu's down, his secret is revealed to his partner, but what does Bunny think of it? Rated T because of something small I add at the end.

**Word Count (including information section): 698**

**Characters: **Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger, Barnaby Brooks Jr/Bunny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tiger and Bunny, Sunrise, any of the companies on the suits or anything related to it.

**A/N: **I know Kotetsu doesn't actually die, I've seen every episode (I think), but you could say that it's an alternative ending for episode 24. Just to clarify.

**Kotetsu's Last Stand**

Kotetsu laid on the floor, his breathing slowing down.

That hit was enough to kill him, but he had to stand up. Not just for Stern Bild, not just for the Heroes. For Bunny, his partner.

"We did it Kotetsu!" A voice cheered from somewhat of a close distance.

Kotetsu groaned, his body feeling heavy. He looked down at his stomach wearily; the shot had gone straight through this suit.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked again, looking around. He spotted his partner laid on the floor, motionless.

The dark haired man turned over to face Barnaby, groaning with pain. His hero suit fizzled, the suit's electrical circuits completely destroyed.

Looking up meekly, Kotetsu saw Barnaby's worried face and attempted to pull out a smile.

"What happened, Kotetsu?" Barnaby held Kotetsu's head up delicately, worry beginning to take over the victorious feeling that was present seconds ago.

"Sorry, I guess it's hard to dodge without my powers." Kotetsu coughed, pain flaring in his chest.

"What...? Y-You still have time left!" Bunny frowned, his eyes desperately looking for that usual blue in Kotetsu's eyes when he activated his power. It wasn't present.

"To be honest, Bunny, my power can barely last 4 minutes." The older man groaned as he spoke, his chest tightening every time he spoke to his partner. "My power's been declining."

"When did this happen?" Bunny snapped, his eyes narrowing slightly with fear.

"Several months now..." Kotetsu was beginning to gasp for air, his eyes showing pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bunny's voice softened considerably, his eyes showing sympathy and confusion.

"Because you'd worry." _Doesn't Kotetsu want me to worry about him? Is that not what partners are for?_

"I'm sorry, I never knew you were in this condition." Bunny whispered, his voice trembling.

"Idiot. It wouldn't be a secret if I didn't hide it." Kotetsu chuckled huskily before starting a minute coughing fit. "It was fun going after criminals with you."

"Don't say stuff like that like you're about to die!" Bunny cried, his vision beginning to blur.

"Bunny..."

"I said, stop!"

"I had a good time and when you started calling me Kotetsu, I got so happy that I went out to drink." Kotetsu grinned, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"Kotetsu, you're not going to die!" Bunny shouted, blinking the tears away, just to have more gather up.

"It was a lot of fun... thank you..." Kotetsu whispered, his eyes beginning to close.

"You can't die! I've had enough of everyone dying! I've been learning to make fried rice, so you _have _to try it someday!" Barnaby cried, tears making its way down soft cheeks and onto the body below him.

"Huh..." Kotetsu smiled, his own eyes watering, but still closing.

"Kotetsu!" Bunny cried, trying to keep his partner awake.

"Hey, too close pal." Kotetsu tutted. "Hey, you have pretty long eyelashes..." Kotetsu moved closer to Barnaby, giving him a kiss that tasted of salty tears. Moving back slightly, Kotetsu grinned as his eyes closed.

"Kotetsu...?" Bunny called out the name quietly, one hand moving to touch his own lips. _Our first and last kiss..._

"Kotetsu!" Barnaby cried out, the name echoing all around the two men.

Burying his face into the body of his unconscious partner, Barnaby cried silently, tears creating an ever-growing puddle on the stomach of Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

~fin

**A/N: My first Tiger and Bunny story. It's a sort of translation for episode 24. It's not perfect, but there you go. Oh, the kiss at the end? I added that, because of my yaoi fangirl side kicking in. I hope it was alright, I'm not great at writing fanfics but I do, because I want to see what other people think. Oh yeah, REVIEWS PLEASE! \(^o^)/**


End file.
